1. Field of the Invention
This disclosure relates to capturing a Vehicle Identification Number (VIN). This disclosure also relates to image processing techniques to extract a VIN from a digital image.
2. Description of Related Art
Vehicles, such as automobiles, may be identified according to a Vehicle Identification Number (VIN) located in the vehicle. The VIN is a character string that identifies the vehicle in various ways. The VIN can be located in various positions in the vehicle, and one common location of the VIN is on the driver side dashboard of the vehicle underneath the front windshield of the vehicle. Obtaining the VIN of a vehicle requires physically entering the vehicle or identifying the VIN through the front windshield of the vehicle. Capturing an image of the VIN may include distortions caused by the windshield. These distortions can include glare, noise, blur, and reflections caused by the windshield.